Dark Flame
by LuvsDaDark
Summary: Chapter 10 up. REVIEW PLEASE: Do you like? Sex, blood and humor. Life trials of a certain vampire. Heartbreak, Hardship some more sex, blood and humor. Here it is the life story of Aubrey
1. Chapter 1 the meeting

Why hadn't he listened to his father? "Let the villagers take care of the wolves Aubrey." But no he was to damn stubborn, the villagers wouldn't have been able to take care of them anyways. The village consisted mostly of women and children who couldn't fight any better then the chickens the wolves had been devouring. And the men of the village? Well let's just say they weren't spring chickens anymore.

The cold seemed to be seeping into his very being. He slapped his arms trying to bring the warmth back into them but was only rewarded with a stinging sensation. Still he continued up the mountain.

It was sometime in December he knew that much the exact date he didn't really give a shit. The snows were at there highest this year, it had been well below freezing for quite sometime now. Food was not coming in abundance when he killed the wolves he'd bring them back with him; the people were desperate and would eat anything. He heard a howling cry and completely forgot about his discomfort tearing off into the woods with only a knife. The hunt was on.

Dark was falling when the lights of the village first came into view, he trudged down into the little valley in which his town lay. A wolf over each shoulder a smear of blood on his pants where he'd whipped his knife clean before sheathing it. They had put up one hell of a fight but in the end he'd been victorious.

He could now make out the faint outlines of people standing on the village outskirts torches in hand no doubt awaiting his arrival back, or on the less positive side forming a search party.

"It's him." He heard the eager voice of a young women. "There he is." another shouted this voice was male probably his father.

Before he knew it he was swept into the villagers arms someone took the wolves and yelled, "Tonight we shall feast, in honor of our town's hero, and the destruction of the cursed wolves!" For some odd feeling Aubrey had gotten the sense it had been the preacher whom yelled this. For everything was damned and cursed in his eyes.

"Come son tonight you become a man." A villager winked at him and elbowed him in the stomach his eyes drifting to the group of girls intently gazing at Aubrey.

"Laddies?" He walked up to them, seeming to glide stopping only a few feet away from them, and flashing a small sexy little smirk. The apparent youngest giggled and looked off to the left avoiding his gaze. "Aubrey," they chimed in unison.

"Shall we?" He held out both arms offering them to the nearest girls, which latched on like leeches. The other three followed as close as they could behind him stroking his back playing with his ears. And running there hands through his short black hair.

The pub was brilliant inside Aubrey had never seen it so full. He could hear the laughter from the room above where he sat with the five women. They had proceeded in taking his shirt off and where now admiring his well toned chest his skin was fair but not pale. And he had bruises from hard days work. And a gash on his back from his battle with the wolves, one had managed to get behind him as he fought off the other. The youngest was tending to it whispering words of romance in his ear ever so often. He had broad shoulders and a somewhat thinner waste. His arms were strong and when he moved his muscles rippled like a caged animals. His features looked like they could be sculpted off the new roman coin. The coin was beautiful Aubrey had seen one a while ago when a Roman troop came threw to recruit soldiers Aubrey had wanted to go but his father refused. And told him if you go who shall take care of your mother and sister if something happened to me? The guilt had gotten to him so he'd decided to stay but he swore next time he'd go. Of course the women the Romans had brought along with them were quite the tigers themselves. If it were up to Aubrey he'd put them in battle it had taken months for those scratches to heal.

What the villager whom had spoken to him before didn't know was Aubrey had become a man a long ago. He smiled at this he remembered the first time some young woman's father had come up to his own father's door swearing at him that if his daughter was pregnant he'd kill his son.

Aubrey's hair was black as Raven feathers and shadowed his brilliant blue eyes slightly. His lips were sensuous and kissable, completion flawless.

"What are you smiling about," the third girl asked she was young too probably no older than 17. "I can make that smile bigger if you like?" She kissed him and he yielded to her, opening his mouth letting her tongue slide inside. He did not remain unresponsive wrapping a strong arm around her waste he pulled her close to him, the others became jealous and started shoving one another.

He closed the door behind him "virgins" he sighed. They hadn't even gotten to the fun stuff and all 5 were out for the count. He'd only bitten there ears, kissed them a bit, caressing there bodies all the while, they had an orgasm and couldn't go on they fell asleep shortly after.

He went down stairs to see the pub had dispensed celebrating probably to go home and do a little celebrating of there own. He found his father speaking to a women he'd never seen before. She was ghostly pale. With a halo of black hair framing her slender face, she wore various jewelry all silver with rubies he didn't inspect it any closer than that he was not into women's jewelry. She looked like the kind the preacher would call cursed or damned. He paid no heed to his father conversing with her in whispers; father loved what he called the art of the women. Aubrey's mother however did not.

Aubrey sat down at the bar pouring himself a shot. He was in the process of pouring himself a third when his father beckoned for him.

"Aubrey, come over here son. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

Aubrey stood leaving the glass on the table. His father motioned to the seat next to him. Aubrey sat. Now that he was closer he could get a better look at this women she seemed pretty enough but a dark vibe surrounded her, he did not care it was not his business to give a damn about the people his father happened to keep in his company.

"This is my son Aubrey," he clasped a proud hand on Aubrey's shoulder and gave him a slight shake. He was drunk.

"Aubrey this is good friend of mine, Ather."


	2. Chapter 2 a time of greif

Disclaimer: I didn't write one before cause I was new and didn't know you needed one. My bad, well lets see I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the AAR series. Hell I don't even own the title to this story. Well here's chapter two please Read and Review. Tell me what you think. The only thing that belongs to me in this story is the plot.

"Aubrey." Her voice was liked poisoned honey. "What a fine boy you have here." She eyed him carefully. Black eyes, Aubrey had never met anyone with eyes as dark as hers, they seemed to go on for ever. He held her gaze with his pale blue eyes. He didn't like the vibe he was getting from her. Of course he'd often been told that a dark aura surrounded him. A powerful aura it could be charismatic drawing everyone around him to him. Or it could be cold as ice. His mother used to call him her little masquerader because depending on the situation he could manipulate it to his advantage. He sighed he could think of a million and one other things he could be doing right now. This made Ather grinned apparently she thought his lack of amusement with her was funny.

"Father," He turned to face his dad.

"Yes son?"

"If you don't mind terribly, I have had enough fun for one night." He rose from his seat not waiting for a reply; he was going to leave even if his father had insisted he stayed. It was only polite to announce your leavings if in private. To his relief his father didn't argue.

"Sure son." He bid him good night with a nod of his head. He turned to Ather and she rose her hand up. As practiced Aubrey took it carefully and kissed it lightly. He had to prevent himself from shivering her skin had been like ice. She smiled as if seeing through him as if she could sneak a small peak into his mind. Black eyes. Oh so black he was caught in her gaze for a moment his hand still clutching hers. He felt the oddest sensation in the back of his mind; like someone trying to poke there finger through parchment. He immediately withdrew from her twisting his thoughts instinctively. This caught her by surprise but it only skimmed across her face as brief as Aubrey's kiss to her hand had been. Then her face was the same. Aubrey turned and left if his father had noticed something strange he had not commented on it. Of course Aubrey doubted he had. Father was a man of muscles, and not of the mind.

Aubrey stepped out into the cold night air; it felt good to be out of there he didn't like being enclosed for a long period of time. And something had been wrong about that woman. He started the walk home.

His family was not richer than any of the other villagers. They were just more powerful. And not just in a physical way, all Aubrey remembered was this village. He had never been any where else he presumed his father and mother had come from somewhere else but he didn't much care for there stories, so he had never bothered to ask. But still his family had a hold over the inhabitants of the village if something went wrong they came to his family. He could see the light in his house now. He was exhausted just a few more steps, and of course they had to live onto of the highest hill in the village. He walked past the barn glancing in for only a moment. The lantern burned dimly casting ghostly shadows across the barn walls. Faye was putting the rest of the horses back in there stables for the night. Faye at first glance appeared to be a man. But as you looked closer you realized she was too delicate to be one. She had medium length blonde hair tied back by string. And wore men's clothing her eyes were small and green. And where always flittering about the room like a mouse. She was small, his family guessed about 13. They would never know for sure for she'd never spoken.

She arrived a year ago. And they had assumed she'd runaway from home. She had a change of clothes and that was it. She was bruised and beaten, they assumed that was what had made her mute the horrors of how she became that way, she looked terrible.

It had been hard that year they couldn't seem to grow crops and they had to put two horses down from injury. Sprits were low, and then they heard of this young girl who had arrived in town and seemed to be looking for work. No one had wanted her because of her handicap but Aubrey's father had taken pity and hired her giving her a place to stay she worked for next to nothing and took room and board. For moths they had tried to get her to speak with no success. Finally they named her Faye, like fate because when they had need help most she had shown up. She slept in the barn mother brought her food out to her, she didn't like people.

He opened the door to his house a gust of wind throwing it all the way open and he herded it shut. The warmth in the room made his face flush. He took of his boots; his mother was leaning over the fire stirring something that smelled delicious. And Elsie his little sister was churning butter.

"I was beginning to become worried," his mother stood from stirring what looked to be chicken soup. She was a pleasantly plump lady her figure accented by her long black hair that flowed over her shoulder and framed her form.

"Is your father coming home tonight?" She asked as she did every night. Aubrey shrugged in all actuality he didn't know, but his father had looked pretty comfortable where he'd been.

"I doubt it," was his reply. His mother turned away pretending to stir the soup to hind the anger or was it sadness on her face. But when she turned around again the same pleasant look occupied her features.

"Well, will sit a place for him anyways." That was Aubrey's cue to start setting the table. He pushed past Elsie to retrieve the plates.

"He watch it." She scoffed at him her brows furrowing together. He smiled.

"What you want to make something of it half-pint?" Her cheeks puffed out indignantly and she shot him a look that could still serpents. He laughed and shoved her proceeding to take out cups and silverware. She tried to shove him but without success he only continued to set the table.

"Elsie," His mothers tone was firm. "What have I told you about ruff housing?"

"But I didn't start it. . ." She began but mother cut her off with a look that could kill serpents. She stalked away and Aubrey grinned.

"Why do you do that to her?" Asked his mother light-heartedly, while to waving him to come and lift the soup off the stove

"It builds character?" Aubrey shrugged; it was more in the form of a question then a stated fact. He lifted the soup and his mother dished it out.

Dinner was quite as usual, except for Elsie's constant chattering of her day and the boys she'd seen in the market. Aubrey was getting ready to rise full and content he was ready for bed but and urgent knock came to the door. My mother rose setting down her napkin and proceeding to the door. They knocked again. "Just a moment please," was my mother's answer. She opened to door and Aubrey threw himself past booth people. It was the neighbors. What met his eyes was orange and yellow flames licking at the stars the horses were out of control. Chaos. If they didn't stop the fire soon it would spread to other houses and farms including there's. The whole village was out pacing buckets of water up the hill person by person and throwing it on the fire. Aubrey didn't hesitate he ran jumping the fence and continuing to run. He heard his mother's screams for him to come back it was too dangerous but he ignored them. He arrived as the second level caved in it just a matter of time until the roof went down.

Someone was holding Mrs. Lon stocks, while Mr. was helping to put it out. She was shouting and fighting to get away. He could just barely make out her words over the roar of the fire. "She's in there Chelse, My daughter you have to let me go she was feeding the horses when it happened." They didn't let go. "She's gone." Yelled one of the people restraining her. "No. She's alive I know it."

There was child inside Aubrey didn't exactly fell like playing hero but he couldn't turn his back knowing someone's life was in danger. He ran forward into the fire. He heard screams of his name and people running towards him until all he saw was yellow and red, and the roar of flames.

The heat was so intense it felt as if his skin was bubbling wax. He had to find her and fast he searched frantically trying desperately to avoid the flames, which were growing in number be the second. He was struck by a thought he could die in here. But he pushed it from his mind. He had to find her. He caught sight of a form surrounded in at the end of the barn towards the stables a piece of the second level had landed of her. He ran forward. He pushed and pushed until he managed to get it enough off her to pull her out, she was light, lighter then she appeared to be. She was dead. But there was no sign of burns or blood. Something was not right. How the hell did a barn catch of fire in the middle of winter, this girl wouldn't have been careless enough to knock over a lamp, a groan from the ceiling reminded him to get the hell out and making his way out on the same path in he emerged from the barn. "Chelse!" The people let the mother go and she ran forward to embrace her daughter. She looked from her daughter's body to Aubrey's face. Aubrey shook his head. The mother crumbled to the ground in defeat clutching her dead child. The father ran over held the two of them. The roof collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3 more powerful than I

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Faye but won't be around very long. I don't own the title to this story either. I up date about once every two days; sometimes everyday and sometimes twice a day, but I promise it will never take over a week for me to update.

Thank you: angryazngirl for reviewing your input is much appreciated. I'd like others to read and review too but hey I can't make you do anything you don't want to.

Aubrey awoke to the sound of the downstairs door closing. As usual his father was home late and probably drunk by the sounds of it. He rolled over not wanting to get up and check on him. It had been a hard night. After the fire was out he'd come home and fell into bed his body exhausted but his mind not wanting to sleep. He had lain awake for lord only knows how long he couldn't get the sight of the girl's body out of his head. She had been so young, so little, so innocent. He closed his eyes willing sleep to take over but after a moment he realized it was useless. Standing a stretching he reached for a pair of pants pulling on his black ridding ones he stumbled downstairs.

It was almost pitch black, mother had extinguished all the candles, and he could just barely make out his fathers form hunched over the kitchen table just a few feet ahead.

"Father do you need help?" He waited a moment but no reply came. He turned around to retreat back up to his warm welcoming bed but a gasping noise made him turn back.

"Father?" The wheezing came again. Aubrey hesitated a moment but proceeded to approach his father.

"Father?" He bent down by his side hosting him up under his arm pits he was lighter then usual he set him in a chair. Tremors were racking his body, he felt cold as ice. Aubrey could tell his father was trying to speak to him he was gasping for breath and trying to form silent words.

Aubrey turned thinking of leaving him or going and getting his mother but instead he stumbled around for a candle. Lighting it he turned to his father. He almost dropped the candle and lit his own damn home on fire. His father was ghostly pale and drenched in a cold sweat, his lips were chapped and the whites of his eyes had taken on a yellowish tint.

"Father!" He ran to his side not knowing what to do he knew he should get his mother but something kept him from it. He hovered over his father. Nothing seemed physically wrong with him, his father body contracted and his body lent forward almost falling of the chair but Aubrey's strong arms caught him. His father retched, trying to throw up but there was nothing in his system to dispose of. He was breathing heavily, and oh so cold his shirt was drenched in cold sweat. Aubrey pushed him back in the chair he had to warm him up. Thinking as clearly as he could he ran to the trunk were they stored the woolen blankets he turned back his father but stopped short he could of sworn he'd seen someone outside there shuttered window. Elsie must have forgotten to close it before she went to bed. Covering his father he walked to the window. Nothing. Grabbing a knife he opened the door and steeped out into the cold night air closing the door behind him. Immediately he regretted not putting a shirt on or shoes. The freezing wind stung his bare chest and snow covered ground was so cold it was burning his bare feet.

A flash in the corner of his of to the left gone as fast as it had appeared. He inched along the side of the house knife held loosely by his side. He spun the last corner of the house and looked as far out as his vision would let him. Nothing. Again another flash across the yard back toward the front and the barn. Could it just of been Faye wandering around in the night she was a little weird. The barn door was slid open slightly and he reached to pull it just far enough so his body could squeeze through. The lantern was still on the candle almost completely burned out.

"Faye?" Of course he didn't expect the girl to answer him. He proceeded to where she usually slept at the end of the barn in an unused stable. He peeked in she lay sleeping. He turned to leave but something of her appearance caught his eyes a thin line of blood trailing down her pale neck.

"Faye?" He approached cautiously not wanting to scare her. She didn't stir he looked at her unmoving form. And bent to move her blonde hair, vomit caught in his throat it was what appeared to be a bite mark. He shook her and her lids half opened, eyes out focus he bent his head to her chest no breathing no pulse she was. . . dead. He turned to run but a form blocked his way.

The women from the bar, her eyes flashed dangerously.

"You!" Was all he could say.

She took a step forward and he instinctively stepped back, tightening the grip on the knife. A sweet smile spread across her face.

"You!" She purred back. Her voice the same poisoned honey, her eyed flashed to the knife and she smiled revealing two extremely pointed teeth where her canines should have been. Her skin shown like snow in the dim candle light, Evil was what entered Aubrey's head, she was a demon.

Aubrey found his voice he was not going to be intimidated by her. "What did you do to my father?" He asked narrowed eyes, she seemed amused by this. "Mind your tongue child you do not demand answers of me I shall tell you what I wish."

"Wench." Aubrey hissed back. That seemed to whip the smile of her face.

"What did I do to him you ask? The same I did to this girl," she nodded towards Faye. "And to the girl next door."

"And what was that?" He spat. Anger was boiling inside of him.

"I feed off them." She said this flippantly as if there lives didn't matter. It clicked in Aubrey's mind.

"And then you attempted to burn the barn down to hide the evidence."

"A smart a boy I knew you would be. You'll make a great one of us."

"And what is that a murder?" She laughed out right at this.

"No my boy, something better."

"And what is that?" Doubted he wanted to know the answer though.

"A vampire." He had heard of demons and the devil before but this word was foreign to him.

"A vampire." He repeated and she nodded. "And just what is a vampire?"

"Let me show you!" And before Aubrey could react she was upon him knocking the knife from his hand. Cradling his body in her arms, he tried to push her away he should have been able to easily he was at least a foot taller then her but he could not, her strength out matched his own. She wrenched his head back by his short hair and pulled him closer to her by the small of his back. He struggled but it was useless. He felt her lips on his throat and was about to comment but something pierced his neck, like needles. He felt them withdraw and then a vague sucking, so like a hickey. He pulled away but it only caused pain.

'Ha. . .' he heard a taunting laughter and it took him a moment to realize it was the women's voice in his mind. 'Try to pull away, it only causes more pain!' He jerked but she was right, memories were flooding his mind. His little sister, his mother, his father times of happiness, he seemed to be floating in the memories. Drifting farther and farther away, 'Give into the floating let it consume you.' It was I woman's voice again. That would be nice give into the dreams, but no he couldn't his father lay dying inside. No he must get back to him. With his last bit of strength he ripped away from her the connection between them abruptly ending. He fell to the floor, his knees giving out. He was so weak, thirsty. She laughed from somewhere above him. It was a cold ruthless laugh.

"I've drained you to the point of death." Death no he couldn't die he had to help his father. He tried to scramble away from her his vision blurred. She only continued to laugh.

"I admit you will be powerful being able to wrench away from me like that. Perhaps one day you'll be more powerful then me."

His hand felt something cool and sleek. The knife. He was so thirsty. She was reaching for him again to bring him back to her web of dreams. No he refused to go. As she lent to draw him in the embrace, "Thirsty aren't you child," she taunted. No he wouldn't go. His grip tightened on the hilt of his blade and he slashed out blindly. He heard a high pitch scream and something splattered across his face, warm he licked the residue on his lips, sweet. Oh so thirsty he had to have something to drink. The woman was curing on the floor beside him. Warm liquid rolling down her neck, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards him she fought, but the thirst was over taking him. Must have it was all he thought. He latched on. He felt her pushing against him. But he didn't let go, so sweet like nectar thicker than any wine he'd ever had, better then any sex. The woman was yelling and cursing him now but the words fell on deaf ears. She hit him hard on the head everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 making it on his own

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the AAR stories. Please review your input means much to me. Don't make me threaten you like other authors cause unlike other authors I post very frequently. I'm making this up as I go along and I can just as easily stop making it up. I'm very proud of this chapter I think it went well; review flame thanks. Many Luvs.

Aubrey awoke to the sound of horse calls from somewhere off in the distance. He willed his mind to focus and stop spinning. He became more aware of his surroundings as he felt the floor come back. He was lying face down in hay. He tried to remember but couldn't there seemed to be something blocking his memories. Like a haze, a moment of panic over came him and then he relaxed. He stood still a bit dizzy he made his way out of the stable. He was thirsty. He opened the barn door and stepped out into the night, something was wrong had he slept through the rest of last night and through the day it looked as if it was dusk out. In the distance he could make out his dark home, he could even make out the welcome sign that his sister had made and hung on the door 2 years ago. And if Aubrey squinted he could even make out the many houses that lay below them.

He stumbled towards his home he was so god damn thirsty he could never remember a time in his life when he'd been so thirsty. He stopped at the well pulling up a bucket of water he drank deeply until there was nothing left. Still thirsty it was beginning to turn into pain. Forgetting his home walked in a drunken manor across the yard to where the horses were grazing Faye had not gotten them all inside. That was right Faye, she was dead, gone and that woman what had that woman done to him? He tried to recapture there conversation but couldn't quite put a finger on it. The horse looked up in surprise as he saw Aubrey stalking towards it.

"Sugar-cane. It's okay it's just me." He pet the horse's mane lovingly until the horse settled down. Aubrey inhaled deeply and much to his surprise a pain struck in his chest, had he been breathing before now he couldn't remember. Breathing was second nature you couldn't live without breathing he exhaled the air and took another deep breath it felt like a thousand knives. He stopped a moment, waiting for his brain to tell him to breath he felt no need. He laid his head against the horse's neck.

'Bump, bump, bump' a low hollow noise came to Aubrey's attention it was soothing like a baby's laugh. Again it came 'bump, bump, bump.' Like a pulse such a gentle pulse. He closed his eyes it brought him comfort. The next thing he knew he could taste a warm elixir rushing through his veins fur in his mouth. It was oh so good, like the first time a child ever tasted candy. He could feel the thirst diminish slightly with every drink he took. And when there was nothing left to suck he pulled away the hunger dulled but still there. Little did he know it would always be there; for an eternity.

"Ha. . . encore!" Aubrey stood up focusing his thoughts he found he could think more clearly now. A cold chilling laugh, he recognized this laugh. . . Ather! The name screamed in his head.

"What a show." She said motioning to the dead horse. "Not exactly my taste but a good starter."

"If you had shown him he wouldn't have had to figure out on his own." This was a man's voice. Aubrey spun to the sound of it and saw the voices owner. He was tall and sleek, tan with sparkling green eyes, hair black. Aubrey had never seen someone as tan as him but he knew they existed he was well educated about the outside world.

"Beautiful." Aubrey spun back around to face the woman.

"Don't you think Jager?" That was apparently the man's name for he answered.

"Gorgeous," he replied.

"I told you it would work out!" She hissed at the man named Jager.

"I didn't doubt you blood-sister. I just wanted to see it with my own eyes."

"Boy!" Ather directed her attention back to Aubrey.

"What have you done to me?" Aubrey growled back. He could feel a pressure on his bottom lip his teeth seemed wrong they felt wrong, razor sharp.

"What have I done to you?" She snapped back. "I've given you everything eternal life, unbeatable strength, a second chance, eternal beauty." She took a step towards him on the last two words.

"And you are beautiful aren't you?" She seemed to be asking herself this as she stepped forward again, gazing up into his eyes. Her hand caressed his cheek. "Beautiful," she whispered again. He shoved her and she fell to the ground.

"Do not touch me, wench." He hissed back at her, her eyes widened in fear for a moment but the look was interrupted by quite a different kind of laugh. A deep jolly one, manly, it was Jager.

"Perhaps to powerful for you Ather." She shot him a look to kill.

"I' am no ones." Aubrey whipped his face where she had touched. The hunger was coming back.

"The hunger burns in you doesn't it young one?" Humor flashed behind her eyes. Eyes Aubrey would grow to hate.

"You can only sedate it with a kill." Aubrey couldn't believe what he was hearing this woman was suggesting he kill someone.

"What's wrong boy? You killed those wolves without blinking and eye."

"That was different." Replied Aubrey. "They were attacking the villagers and they needed the food."

"So perhaps if your prey attacked you, you could kill them."

"No." Aubrey stated bluntly.

"But it's just the same young one. If oh say a man attacked you, you are hungry. There would be no difference you are special now there is nothing you can't have."

"Then perhaps your death is achievable." Growled Aubrey the longer he talked the more he could twist the conversation in his favor. He could already tell she was becoming irritated. Jager laughed again.

"The boy's got quite the feistiness in him Ather." His eyes beamed at Aubrey, they were so sparkly.

"His name shall be Eric." Confirmed Ather proudly.

"And why is that?" Asked Jager.

"I need no reason for naming my fledglings. He is Eric."

"I will not be talked about like I'm not here." Shot Aubrey, he was comfortable now and leaned against the nearby tree folding his arms over his bare chest. He'd almost forgotten he was out here in the cold nearly naked but for some reason it didn't seem cold. He shrugged this off.

"And I will not be called Eric, I will stick with my birth name. Aubrey." He wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't like the sound of this woman changing his name. It only gave her more control over him. Not that she had any to begin with.

"Oh, but you will," shot Ather. "You've left the human world behind you, now you need a new identity."

"I have not become a new person I shall keep my name."

"You cannot," shouted Ather beginning to lose her patience with him, again. "We all have new names when we've been changed it's our way."

"I said I will keep my name, Aubrey. But thank you for the offer." There was no room for argument in his tone.

Ather growled "fine."

"Come with me then and I'll teach you." Ather's tone seemed to be pleading with him. Aubrey smiled at this he'd always gotten a sense of ownership over those who were pathetic enough to beg with him. He saw things his way and no matter how much pleading one did it would not change his mind. Especially if he didn't like you, he didn't know why he was like this. His mind worked differently than others. And he knew he had no respect for this woman.

"You have nothing to teach me. If all I must do is what I did to this horse then it's pretty self explanatory."

"Why you ungrateful little fledgling." She advanced on him; Aubrey stood straight, arms dropping to his sides. She hesitated he knew he was stronger then her now. Aubrey could tell she wanted to say more but kept her mouth shout, lips pursed in a small line.

"Fine," she spat. "If you want to die see if I give a shit." And with that she disappeared. Jager stayed a moment longer eyeing Aubrey. Offering one last piece of advice, "Leave your family if you know what is good for them, and feed soon." And with that Aubrey was alone. He looked back at his home he wondered if his father would make it through the night, not likely. He didn't care his father had always been just another pain. But he knew he'd miss his mother, and Elsie. But it was like Jager had said he couldn't go back, he didn't belong.

He was struck by a thought, he could go anywhere he liked he'd always been stuck in this little village with one sided views, protected from the world beyond. This was his escape he'd been hoping for. He could go anywhere do anything. He wasn't sure where he'd go but anywhere but here sounded good to him.

He could stay with one of the young woman until morning they would take pity on him. And perhaps have a little more excitement before he left. And if he smiled very big and whispered words of seduction to her she would cloth him. He knew just where to go. It was still dark when he approached. Melinda's house out the skirts of town, she had been the youngest from earlier that evening.

He had feed on some village bum before he came just to be safe, Aubrey was getting the hang of this and fast. Murdering wasn't very hard and it was over before he even realized it he'd hidden the body in bushes.

He threw a rock at her shuttered window. No answer. He threw another perhaps with a little too much strength, for it broke through the shutter and he heard it land on the floor. A new found strength, he would have to be careful with this he reminded himself; learn to contain it. A figure in the window, "Melinda," he spoke quietly as to not wake her parents they'd already caught him with their daughter once he did not want repeat of that situation. But the voice that spoke was not Melinda's.

"Sweet Jesus, you stay right there." She sounded pissed. It wasn't there mother there mother's room was on the first floor. A moment later the front door opened and the form came towards him. Of course Aubrey was struck with a thought, her older sister Elizabeth. He had forgotten about her. She wasn't much of a flirt she was Aubrey's age and he doubted if she ever had sex. She was small about 5' 6" with short curly black hair. It came to about her chin in different layers. She was white as hell, even before seeing Ather he knew there were some white ass people out there. She had a light freckle on her nose and high cheekbones, and eyes as big as an owls; a deep chocolate brown. A small round face and full pale pink lips, her features and body type would have made her attractive; if she wasn't such a stick in the mud. She had always helped her father with hunting, and fishing. She went to church regularly and sang in the choir. She believed boys were the devil. She took one look at him and crossed herself. There he stood shirtless, shoeless in the middle of the winter throwing rocks at her little sister's window. Now he could see how this could be interpreted wrongly.

"Now there is a perfectly acceptable. . ." He was going to say reason but was cut off by a slap to the face. He didn't flinch. It didn't hurt.

"How dare you Aubrey Karew coming down her in the middle of the night seeking my little sister, for a little bit of fun. And in nothing but your birthday suit to. Have you no shame boy.! Now get off my property before I call my pa."

"Now there's no need for that and there was no need to slap me either."

"Go home Aubrey." Her tone was sharp.

"I can't, is your sister home I'd prefer to talk to someone sane."

"No, and even if she was I wouldn't bring her down here for you to talk sweet words to." Her eyes flashed defiantly. Aubrey inhaled deeply trying to keep his cool. He found it was beginning to hurt less.

"Where is she?"

"Spending the night at Leana's, you're not actually thinking of going over there to find her are you?" Her face looked horrified. Aubrey almost had to smile at this; this woman was defiantly a virgin.

"No." He replied honestly. "I was hoping you might help me." She raised her hand to slap him again.

"Not like that, not like that!" He shielded his face.

"Jeez women get your mind out of the gutter." She turned to walk away and he caught her arm. "Please."

Their barn was nice and warm he snuggled up into the giant woolen blanket that she'd brought out for him. The stable reeked of horse poop. He could see some in the corner of his eye but he was trying not to focus on it, instead he watched the horse that shared the stall with him, sleeping, the gentle breaths heaving in and out. That was one thing he admired about animals, their complete innocence and dependence of the world and people around them. Aubrey heard the barn door slid open and then shut again. Elizabeth appeared in the stall way. I brought you some of father's clothes she set them down beside him. And some food she held out a plate of smoked salmon, and tweed soup.

"No thank you." He felt bad turning down the offer, but the smell of the food made him want retch.

"Fine suit yourself." She set it down outside the stall door, and the dog began to eat gleefully.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked directing her attention away from the dog.

"For letting me sleep in your wonderful stable." He said the last part with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, while flashing a killer smile.

"No problem." She replied not returning it. And with that she left, slightly chilly he thought to himself. Aubrey stood up to stretch letting the blanket fall to his feet he paced like a caged tiger. Too much energy for the small stable, he caught his reflection in the water troth turning to it he barely recognized himself.

The first thing he noticed was his crystal blue eyes had been turned black contrasting with the whites of his eyes. His skin was flawless all those little flaws which life had given him, gone. His hair seemed to have more of a sheen to it. He smiled; his teeth had always been perfectly straight but now any stain from over the years had vanished, pearly white making an even more dashing smile. He looked down at his arms it was really the first time he'd had to look at himself since, whatever it was that had happened to him. The bruises on his arms had disappeared leaving his arms even more toned looking than normal. He couldn't see it, but he could only guess that the injury from this morning had vanished to. He was like . . . like . . . perfect.


	5. Chapter 5 A threat always works

Disclaimer: Yup. . . I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the AAR series. Excreta. .

Dude ANGRYAZNGIRL thanks for telling me to enable the anonymous review button I didn't know there was one and I'm just a little slow. I was home from school today sick so I'll probably post two more chapters.

**Okay readers Aubrey is a little out of character right now but that's only because this is the story of how he became the way he is now I promise once he gets the hang of this vampire thing. He'll be back to the same charming devil we all know and love. After all he is teaching himself. **

Aubrey awoke abruptly all feeling of fatigue gone from his mind. He dressed in the clothes Elizabeth had brought him the night before. And folded the pants stuffing them inside the coat, he wore brown fitted ridding pants which left little to the imagination; in a good way. Black knee high ridding boots and a white shirt tucked into the ridding pants it was lose fitted an the arms were baggy until they reached the wrist were they turned into a cuff buttoned by a ruby red gem. The front tied at the top but he didn't bother to tie it so it hung open revealing the top of his perfectly waxed chest. The coat was black and not fitted it was airy with large pockets. He waved goodbye to his roommate a cream colored horse and stepped out of the barn into the newly sprung light it was just a little past dawn and the village was already active. He needed a horse it would be crazy to travel on foot.

The item shop was bustling with traffic. He felt different moving among the many throngs of people trying to complete their daily shopping before the sun was too high in the sky.

"Nicholas," The young man turned around to the sound of his name.

"Yes sir?" He replied while stocking the shelves, he was a young boy only 12 a cute little thing; with sandy brown hair and big hazel eyes. "What can I do for you to day Mr. Karew?"

"I was wondering if you father had any horses for sale?" Nicholas looked around for a moment nodding slightly; horses were in big demand right now.

"Meet me at my fathers barn when the sun sets just high enough you can no longer see your shadow for a moment." Aubrey nodded, leaving the shop. He allowed his feet to carry him to the edge of town where he found a young woman doing laundry. He approached her flashing a smile to die for; she giggled in response. He walked towards her and put an arm around her waste she playfully tried to push him away.

"Mr. Karew. It's daylight." She twisted to get away from him. He caught her eye and she froze hypnotized. Aubrey wasn't sure what he'd just done but it made things a whole lot easier he had, had to knock the bum out last night because he was screaming bloody murder. She just seemed to stand their like a statue on moving gazing into his eyes. He would have to exercise how far this power went but not now, now he was to busy. He bent his head to her neck and he felt her body tighten.

"Relax," He whispered and much to his great surprise she did. He buried the newly obtained fangs in her slender little neck removing them he sucked softly and was overcome with the wondrous feeling once again. Her knees gave out and he caught her by the small of her back. Hugging her to him; her life history flooded before his eyes just like the night before all her hopes and dreams her smiles and cries, he pulled away reluctantly setting her behind a near by bush he was careful to hide the laundry too. By the time someone found her he would be out of this village.

It was time to meet Nicholas.

"Come on." Nicholas led him into the barn.

"We only have one up for sale right now. This is Beu." He patted an older looking quarter horse between the eyes. "He may not look like much but he is." Aubrey doubted the horse would even be able to support him let alone run with him. Nicholas disappeared for a moment returning with a halter and lead rope from the tack room.

"How much for him?"

"We want about 28,000 franks."

"28,000! A little steep for this old guy," Aubrey patted the horses worn head.

"I promise you he can run just as good as any other horse out there."

"Look Nicholas," Aubrey turned to the boy. I don't happen to have any cash at this moment. Nicholas eyes shut down.

"No," he replied.

"But. . ." Aubrey began to argue.

"Horses are in a high demand this year Mr. Karew. I was giving you a cheap price because you're a friend of the family but if you're suggesting I give you this horse for free you must be crazy."

"I'm good for it." Replied Aubrey he lied effortlessly.

"No." Nicholas turned and left. "You'll have to excuse me I must go back to the store. Come back when you have the money. I'll hold him for you."

Aubrey knew he wasn't going to have the money but he also knew he wasn't going to leave this barn without this horse.

The doors to the barn flew open and he squeezed the horse's rib cage with his heels. It protested but only for a moment then it broke into a canter. Nicholas had been right the horse ran just as well as any other.

He didn't honestly think he was going to make it out town on the stolen horse with out a fight but he didn't suspect it to be this big of a commotion. This was how you say "not good."

He needed to find away out now. He couldn't slaughter a whole village, closed his eyes willing himself to be anywhere else but here. Anywhere he thought exasperatedly. His knees hit something solid. Had he fallen off the horse; oh that would be rich. A scream filled his ears. His eyes flew open he was in a room. It was small and lit by 3 candles there was a mess of wool blankets and pillows severing as a bed.

"Get out!" Something hard hit him in the side of the head. It felt like a brick. He turned to see who'd thrown it. No anywhere but here. "Get out you devil." Aubrey tried to hush her.

"No it's not like that." She came at him again he threw himself into her storage room. Looking for an escape; he held it shut with one arm; thinking to himself. He had to find away out. All the while he could hear her beating and trying desperately to get the door open.

"Okay." He said aloud to himself. "I want to be anywhere, anywhere but here." She was now screaming and making extremely difficult to focus. He willed himself anywhere else. He opened his eyes a pink dress. He wasn't going anywhere but how, how had he done it before he had some how transported his body somewhere else.

"Father!" The banging stopped and he heard her feet running down the hallway. He threw open the closet door.

"Now think about this Elizabeth does father really need to know about this."

"Father!" He heard the front door slam.

"Apparently he does." He said himself. Focus Aubrey he had to stop her. Most likely she was going to the barn. He looked at the broken shuttered window and before he knew it he heard the wind rushing past his ears. He was going to break his leg but much to his surprise he landed as graceful as a cat. That was definitely a bonus.

He caught up to her in a moment's time. "Let go of me." She screeched.

"Hey settle down."

"Father. Papa."

"Quiet!" He covered her mouth and disappeared around the side of the barn just in the knick of time. Her father walked out the barn door.

"Lizzy, lizzy were you callin' for me?" She cried trying to make muffled sounds from behind Aubrey's large hand.

"Be quiet unless you want me to break your neck!" He hissed. The muffled noises immediately stopped.

"I didn't think you did. Now I'm going to let go of your mouth your not going to yell are you?" She shook her head no.

"PPPAAAAA!" He recapped her mouth.

"I thought you told me you weren't going to yell." He whispered softly.

"Now listen carefully for my patience with you is growing thin. And you don't want to find out what happens when my patience's runs out, do you?" She shook her head again. Aubrey had learned at a young age in life if you couldn't get your way but politely asking the next best way was by threat.

"I need a horse." She nodded. "Now if I let go are you going to scream again?" She vigorously shook her head no. He relaxed his grip but didn't let go of her entirely he didn't trust her sticking around very long. She was shaking obviously afraid of him. He smiled this kind of power excited him, perhaps Ather hadn't been all wrong.


	6. Chapter 6 breakaway

Okay I don't own any of the AAR characters and if I don't get some reviews soon I'm just going to scrap this story. Alright now even Aubrey has embarrassing moments; read on.

She led him back to their training field.

"We only have one the other we need for the fielding. Or we won't be able to feed ourselves." Aubrey nodded.

"He's still green." Green was a fancy term riders used just to say the horse was wasn't completely trained yet. Aubrey looked into the pasture a beautiful, strong horse ran about amuck kicking its hind legs and calling loudly. It was huge; at least 17 hands. Tall black and lean the way it bucked around it was definitely a stallion. He saw Elizabeth look at him skeptically out of the corner of her eye.

"His name is Fenris." Aubrey eyed the horse with high suspicion he looked like a hand full. He smiled though he'd often been called a handful too.

Elizabeth ducked under the rickety old fence he doubted it would hold the horse in.

"How long have you had him?" The horse froze when it saw them coming.

"A while," She replied.

"How long is a while?"

She caught his eye and seemed to muffle her answer, "about a week."

"Who many training sessions has he had?"

"One."

"And how'd that work out," Aubrey ask he couldn't help but keep a hint laughter from his voice.

"Fine," She spat. The horse hadn't moved since they'd stepped inside its turf. His eyes eye's followed them the whites showing every once in a while.

"Have you ever ridden?" She looked him up and down.

Aubrey directed his gaze towards her. "I maybe pretty but I'm just as rough and tough maybe more so then any other guy out there. Just ask your sister?" The last part he knew would get under her skin. But it was true ask her sister and she'd say he's like a wolf in the bedroom.

"Well Mr. stallion in your arms tonight," she said stopping abruptly. "If you're so rough and tough what are you doing having a little girl rope your big bad horse for you?" Aubrey smiled if they were going to get into a battle of wits he'd win hands down.

"Sweetheart; don't you know a woman shouldn't talk like that. People will start saying things about you."

She threw the harness and lead rope at him. "Must you interpret every thing sexually?"

"You said it." He winked at her and continued to approach the horse he knew her cheeks were puffed out and eyes narrowed behind his back; but he was enjoying the little temper tantrum she was throwing.

The horse stared him down. Aubrey had been around horses his whole life he knew how quickly that could change and as if the horse could read his mind it reared back on its hind legs in predator like way. If he was going to ride this horse he was going to have to be bigger than it even if he wasn't really. Aubrey threw the lead rope over the horse's neck and grabbing the other end pulled the horse down to the ground surprisingly easily. The fight wasn't over though He heard and awful crack and pain blinded him for a moment he hadn't been watching his positioning and horse had managed to get in a good kick he crumbled to the ground his knee must have been shattered into a million pieces.

The horse reared up again this time to trample him. He rolled out of the way.

"I'm good; I'm fine." He waved to Elizabeth to show her he had everything under control. The horse came at him again knocking him over. There was a long pause before Aubrey even moved now he could take any beating anyone had to give but this went beyond physical strength this was the pride he did not just land in horse shit! Elizabeth obviously curious as to why he hadn't moved ran towards him. The horse had run away leaving Aubrey face down in the must humiliating situation of his entire short life.

"Are you alright?" She knelt down beside him. She obviously thought it was some terrible injury that got him from getting up. He'd rather that horse had ripped him limb from limb than this. Aubrey pushed himself up now he was pissed. Laughter exploded from his right side.

"Wound to the ego." She fell backwards rolling with laughter. The horse reared back on a nearby hill triumphantly. Now he was pissed. He stood up and whipped his face stalking towards the horse the laughter abruptly stopped. The horse fell silent it was as if day had turned into night. A new power coursed through his veins he seemed to reach into the horse's very core and bend it to his whim. He could feel its energy; almost hear its thoughts. He roped the horse and climbed on. The horse had a moment of rebellion in which Aubrey silently invade the horse's core twisting it commanding it to calm and listen to him it took less effort than a blink of an eye. He looked back on the silent girl her owl like eyes even larger then normal.

"Thank you."

And with that he rode off.

The land around him turned into an abyss for as far as his eyes could see. He didn't know where he was going but he figured he'd know when he got their. Days passed he ran into no one he feed off animals he would of killed his horse had it not been for the fact that with out him he'd make it nowhere. The thirst was killing him. Driving him made he thought of his family back home. What did they think had Elizabeth admitted to helping him. If she had she'd probably been sentenced to death. It was desert for miles and miles. He gave into the temptation and killed Fenris but not even after that did he feel content; the sun was beginning to aggravate in the day time he burrowed under the sand the thirst slowly consuming him. He was in hell he was being punished for the sins he'd done for not falling on a knife the moment he knew what he was and oh did he know what that was now. Ather's words rang so clearly in his mind a vampire for ever young. The thirst would never go away; forever sentenced to walk in this lifeless land. He could only guess what he looked like paler than a ghost, skin hanging off his lifeless bones convulsing every other step. He stumbled and fell rolling down the sand dunes he slashed at his wrist and drank it was hopeless it was getting him nowhere; the same blood entered his body not satisfying the thirst. He yelled and clawed at his face crawling across the land. How could this thirst consume him? How could it bring him down? He Aubrey Karew whom never lost control, never cried, was now being destroyed by his own desires. He cursed that woman with ever fiber of his lifeless being. She would burn in hell. This was his darkest hour he thought of giving up letting his body destroy himself but he continued to crawl he would never lose!

Sounds from far in the distances like wagon wheels; a caravan, he could hear distant voices singing. The beat of a drum. Just like a pulse. Arms embraced him strong arms he tried to latch on but was stopped he needed this persons life force there elixir. He struggled. A manly laugh, joyful.

"No youngling. We have others for that. He recognized the voice but was to disorientated to place it in his memory.

He only saw the woman's face for a moment before he took her in his arms like a starving child and latched on she was beautiful and Egyptian beauty. Large almond shaped brown eyes. Long black silky hair. It was the closest thing to heaven Aubrey would ever get. He awoke the hunger dulled he was traveling he could feel the movement under him.

The door opened.

"I see you've woken. And just in time." Jager but how?


	7. Chapter 7 It's all comming together

The figure that stood before him couldn't be mistaken. His tan skin gleaming in the gentle glow of the room, Aubrey tried to hoist himself up on his arms but immediately regretted it when a pang of pain shot threw his chest. He could hardly remember a thing all he knew was the incredible thirst that he'd felt. A glimpse of a young girl; fear in her eyes, it felt as if the ground was moving underneath him. He tried to form a coherent thought. Every once in a while his body would seem to fly up a few inches. All the while Jager just continued to smile. Aubrey found his voice first. Pulling one of the many blankets around himself. Jager smiled at this.

"Where am I?" He met Jager's midnight gaze with his own.

"Don't you think you should rest?" It was more of question then a statement. "Instead of firing off your mouth, of course I wouldn't expect any less from you." Aubrey couldn't figure out if Jager's statement was meant to be a compliment or an insult.

Aubrey pulled the blanket around him even more. He was so cold he couldn't seem to focus on anything but how unbelievably cold it was. Surely Jager was freezing standing there in nothing but ridding pants.

"You'll get used to it."

"Used to what?" Aubrey shot back a little too sharply.

"Not a very nice way to speak to someone who's just rescued you from your own demise. And I meant you'd get used to being cold. We all do."

Aubrey ignored him, "Where am I?"

"A caravan traveling back to Cairo, Egypt, you can probably feel a little bit of turbulence." As if cue the large room like wagon hit a bump causing his body to rise a few inches off the floor again and come back down with a plop.

It was then he realized how dry his lips felt, and just how sweet and thick the saliva in his mouth tasted. He licked his chapped lips tasting the remnants of something bitter sweet. He licked them again more furiously it tasted wonderful. Like warm chocolate on a cold day.

"You could have tried to be slightly more graceful, we are after all the race of beauty. Course I don't blame you; you're new and were inches away from death. Poor Esmeralda though she never stood a chance." Aubrey looked down at himself as the horror finally sunk in he was caked in dry blood all over his bare chest, arms, hands it must have been what he had tasted on his lips only a few moments ago. This man Jager was a monster. And now so was he. He'd killed an innocent young girl. And it had felt so right.

"I'll send in Camilla to bathe you at the next rest point but for now sleep." He opened the door to the moving wagon and stepped out instantly his figure disappeared and the door slammed shut from the winds impact. The resting area was built for comfort pilled high with blankets of assorted fabrics like silk, and satin. Pillow stuffed to the point of over flowing with the softest sheep hair. It was hard not to sleep but as Jager had said sleep over came him in a matter of seconds.

When he awoke he could instantly tell that they had stopped moving. His senses more alert then they'd been in days. He could hear voices outside the room-like wagon. Drunken voices male voices, women severing them in whatever way possible. Although it was dark he could make out the room and its door, rising he didn't bother to put a shirt on steadying himself he stepped out into the surprisingly warm night.

What met his eyes was already what his ears had conquered; a bunch of drunken men dancing around a fire, flirting with women of all ages.

He was met with the familiar smile of Jager whom came stalking out of the darkness like the devil himself.

"Aubrey. It's good to see you've awoken at last. We should reach the city by late tomorrow. For now enjoy your youth." Jager laughed loudly. "But of course you will always be able to enjoy it am I right?" Before Aubrey could retaliate Jager vanished as silently as he'd appeared.

"Sire." Aubrey looked up to se a woman of at least 22 standing before him. She shared the coloring as Jager. Though her eyes were a crystal blue a startling contrast to her tan skin. She was small with pixie like features. She held a robe made of silk in her folded arms. She didn't look him in the eye when she spoke but starred at the ground.

"I've been sent to bathe you." Aubrey vaguely remembered Jager's speech and warning that he'd send a woman to fix him up after he awoke. But it could have been a dream.

"This way." She beckoned Aubrey to follow her. She walked down 3 caravans and opened the door to the last. In the center sat a bath which set low into the floor. It was full of water. Jager had to be a man of great status to have clean bath water and in the desert. Aubrey was beginning to wonder just how far Jager's power extended to. He slid out of his pants and in to the water it was hot.

"How is it kept warm?" He looked up at the woman whom was busy folding his pants and trying hard not to look at him.

"There is controlled fire under the base of the bathe. The bathe itself is made out of adobe, the adobe heats up heating the water up."

"That's quite ingenious." Aubrey stated in awe at home he used to bathe in the stream or a basin of cold water. It was rare to have warm water only those whom could afford to heat it up got to bathe in it. Which was no one where Aubrey came from, home he thought back it was hard to believe just a few short days ago he'd been chasing Elsie around the kitchen or flirting with one of the young village woman. And his mother what was she doing now. What was the horror they beheld as the came down into the kitchen to find their husband and father dead. There son gone with out a trace. No; that wasn't true there son was a criminal who'd fled town. What about Elizabeth was she dead for helping him? Had his mother and sister been exiled? He tried to suppress the terror that was beginning to rise within him. Now that reality was beginning to sink in.

"Sire?" He tried to focus on the voice which spoke to him anything to keep himself focused with the here and now.

"Yes?" He was glad that his voice came out unshaken. She sat beside the tub dipping a cloth in to the warm water. She rubbed it gently across his chest wiping away the dried blood. It felt so damn good. He looked down at his body it was the first real time he'd gotten to examine himself since the change. No more scars, bruises only pale ivory skin perfectly waxed like a statue. He was sure if he sat still long enough he would look just like one. But instead of testing this theory his stretched out. His muscles were much more, well defined now and his finger nails looked like glass. He looked up at the woman whom was trying very hard on cleaning the caked blood off his body even though the water was doing the job on its own. Aubrey could only imagine what he looked like to her. A god, maybe? If anything a sex god.

He didn't want to get out of the water but he knew he must there were things to do and the sun was approaching. People outside where packing away the night's fun and the screams of pleasure had quitted. A new kind of exuberance filled him now in only a few short hours he would be in a new town a new city. You can only imagine how excited he felt a little Greek boy whom had never gone any where in his life was now about to see on of the worlds oldest Empires. He had everything now, now he just need to learn how to work it to his advantage. And oh how he would learn to work it.


	8. Chapter 8 a place to belong

A.N. well here's another Chapter. I personally like this one but you decide. Reviews are much appreciated.

Cairo was blanketed in gold even the sand looked as if it were worth millions. Grand structures housed temples for forgotten gods. According to Jager Christianity had begun its rain just a few short years ago after the death of Jesus. The year being 6 A.D. and Aubrey being a young man of 20; with new found strength and senses was informed he could go anywhere and do anything he pleased. Jager also informed him that his family had lived in Greece but moved into Northern Africa near the Mediterranean; with a small group of others. When his father was 19; thus his small town was born. In the mountains of Algeria one of the only places in Northern Africa that received snowfall in the winter time; women danced nearly naked in the street scarves tied around their wrists long hair flowing, body moving like a snakes. Life was every where the bright sun shown down upon the city brightening attitudes but it didn't take Aubrey's keen sense reading others to tell him there was something evil that governed this place. Sin, like no other kind he'd ever beheld. Slaves, ancient powers called on from the gods above. Despite its disposition Cairo was a shadowed place.

Jager lived in the center of the city in a house of limestone. It was grand, set high with walls that surrounded the courtyard and in the middle of it all set his home. Aubrey couldn't see where the home ended. But the carved out windows hung with satin drapes swayed invitingly in the warm breeze. Aubrey could now see why Jager traipsed around with no shirt on. The heat was excruciating.

"Come," Jager said one word and proceeded towards the house. His bare feet hardly leaving tracks in the liquid gold sand. Once inside the shadow of the Jager's home with the sun not beating down on them. Aubrey relaxed; the home was as he expected beautiful with gold everywhere the walls sanded down as smooth as marble. The ground was covered in rugs overlapping one another; pillows were set on the floor for seating and a long hallway stretched off in the other direction to more rooms. Off in the corner a wooden ladder lend up through a hole in the ceiling to the second floor. It was magnificent.

They were greeted almost immediately by two women each dark like Jager. Aubrey could sense there relation to Jager through the blood. One was tall and slender with long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders. And slanted almond shaped eyes. She introduced herself as "Moria." The other was shorter but no less as beautiful her hair though probably long was twisted high in a bun held up by blood red chopsticks "Fala." They bowed to Jager and wrapped their slender arms around his waist. Jager greeted each of them with a passionate kiss, before turning their attention to Aubrey. The one named Fala tired to speak with Jager ask him where he'd been but Jager silenced her. She took her arm from his waist and folded them together much like a child pouting.

"Moria, Fala I would like you to meet Aubrey he is of Ather's line.

"He is strong for so young." Commented Moria her almond shaped eyes traveling the length of him.

"Beautiful too." This seemed to upset Fala even more for her eyes darkened. And she looked as if she were trying to glare a hole through Aubrey.

"Yes," agreed Jager. "An excellent choice it's nice to see Ather can do something right."

In the months that passed living with Jager; Aubrey learned much. He learned that all the slaves who walked around Jager's house were blood-bonded to him; never to age but still human with increased strength and senses although not half as powerful as a Vampires. And that Fala was Jager's Fledgling and lover and that Moria, was Fala's. Jager was old although he never told Aubrey just how old he was Aubrey could sense his wisdom. Fala had been created 500 years ago though she'd never gained strength and Aubrey easily began to out power her in only a few short weeks. Moria, Fala's lover was just as week as Fala if not weaker. And it quickly became apparent that Fala did not like him. Moria on the other hand had shown interest in him from the first day he'd arrived; which probably only fueled Fala's fire towards him more. Moria had often come to his bed in the middle of the night to share her blood with him and other acts of pleasure. Aubrey was sure Fala heard this and took he took pleasure in that fact.

The months turned into a year. Aubrey was growing restless living here in this house. Of course he was grateful for all that Jager had done for him he was ready to leave. There where too many others sharing the same roof. Aubrey found that after his transformation he'd become a loner. Jager had tried to engage him in acts of hunting but hunting with others did not appeal to him. And some nights he wouldn't go back to Jager's he'd sleep under the stars or wander the towns. Because that was just what it was Jager's place. Aubrey needed his place.

He left in the night not bothering to say goodbye he knew no one would care. He had learned the power to move by mind. But he could only move to places he'd been before and could see in his minds eye. He wanted to travel to Rome like when he was younger maybe become a join in there newest battle. He wouldn't need to worry about being a causality of war. He didn't want to travel any farther down into Africa he'd see enough. Then back to Algeria to cross the Mediterranean Sea into Europe.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on what he could remember of the land he grew up in and in an instant his body was rising the sensation of being torn apart and then pieced back together haunted his mind as he felt his felt feet touch the earth.

It was not the place he once lived happily the town was covered in a fresh blanket of snow being it the winter again. But no one had bothered to clear there doorways or own up show. Death reeked from the little town seeping from under doors cracked windows. As Aubrey approached he could see evidence of fire's broken shutters. Had the town been under siege? And if so how long ago? The wind whistled through the eerily quite town blowing Aubrey's hair into his eyes. He blinked, the thick lashes shooing the hair from them. He walked on. Up the hill he'd walked so many times before approaching the once loving home. The door was gone and the house blackened by fire. Everything was as he had left it even the pot hung burnt over the fireplace. Bit's and pieces of his memories scattered the floor little more than charcoal. He was struck with a horrifying thought what if this was his fault had he stayed would this of happened. No it wasn't his fault it was that woman's. She would pay, were his mother and sister dead, probably. And with a sudden burst of bitter anger he began to destroy what was left of his little home. They were nothing but memories now.

It had only taken him a day's walk to reach the docks. A small ship was due to cross the Sea in 2 days. In the meantime he stayed in an inn. Partying with the Natives, every woman wanted a piece of him and he didn't mind sharing. He met up with a young lad named Edward who was also traveling to Rome to see his sick mother before she died. He was a vibrant boy with tons of energy and just as big a need for liquor. Aubrey enjoyed talking to him and come time to board the ship they bunked together.

"Why are you going to Rome?" Edward asked as they ended their game of cards and where ready to start another.

Aubrey shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it just needed to go," he replied.

"I know how that is. Been traveling most my life this isn't the first time across the Mediterranean."

"I would guess not," replied Aubrey. "Seeing as you'd have needed to cross it once already to get into Africa."

Edward laughed. "You're a quick witted guy. You know that?" Aubrey smirked in return.

"I've been told it once or twice before."

"I'm sure you have." Edward rolled over on his cot. "I'm out. Too much booze and rocking for my stomachs liking." He got up and crossed the small room. It took a day and a half to cross the Mediterranean. Due to the fact the ship was powered by manual labor. 32 sets of large oars on either side of the ship was its engine, powered by 64 men. They docked in


	9. Chapter 9 Italy

In the immortal words of Aubrey "Review or die."

Thank you

It had only taken him a day's walk to reach the docks. A small ship was due to cross the Sea in 2 days. In the meantime he stayed in an inn. Partying with the Natives, every woman wanted a piece of him and he didn't mind sharing. He met up with a young lad named Edward who was also traveling to Rome to see his sick mother before she died. He was a vibrant boy with tons of energy and just as big a need for liquor. Aubrey enjoyed talking to him and come time to board the ship they bunked together.

"Why are you going to Rome?" Edward asked as they ended their game of cards and where ready to start another.

Aubrey shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it just needed to go," he replied.

"I know how that is. Been traveling most my life this isn't the first time across the Mediterranean."

"I would guess not," replied Aubrey. "Seeing as you'd have needed to cross it once already to get into Africa."

Edward laughed. "You're a quick witted guy. You know that?" Aubrey smirked in return.

"I've been told it once or twice before."

"I'm sure you have." Edward rolled over on his cot. "I'm out. Too much booze and rocking for my stomachs liking." He got up and crossed the small room. It took a day and a half to cross the Mediterranean. Due to the fact the ship was powered by manual labor. 32 sets of large oars on either side of the ship was its engine, powered by 64 men. They docked in early morning before the sun had even risen.

Italy was a lively city full of olive colored people and vibrant gestures. Even at this time of day the stores where open and people wandered about the streets, admiring lovely items that where lined along the streets in hopes to lure customers over to the venders stands.

He and Edward walked a long the stoned road Edwards eyes where as round as buttons as he took in the surroundings. Aubrey had to admit he was just as marveled at the surroundings as Edward was but he concealed it much better. In fact if he where to tell someone this was his first time in Italy he doubted they would believe him; his eyes remained unreadable it was a trait he'd been good at in life, masking his emotions, the powers were greatly enhanced with his death. Jager had told him that each person, when alive had different gifts some could read people well, others were good at calming people. When the vampiric blood enters a persons system it takes the things one had a knack with in life and enhances them. Thus determining what powers you would have as a vampire. Aubrey was lucky he'd had a lot of gifts as a human. Which made him all the more powerful vampire which had been why Ather had set sites on him she knew he would be powerful. Far more powerful then she'd ever be she changed people she knew would be more powerful than her in order to make herself appear as if she had more power then she really did.

Aubrey shook his head trying to take the thoughts of Ather from his mind he clenched and unclenched his fists. Just the thought of her made his blood boil.

"You alright there, pal?" Edwards's child like voice pulled him from his hate fest.

"I'm fine just thinking."

"That's got to be a pain; you sure do that a lot you know?"

"It's a quality I wish I could rid myself of."

"Its better then not thinking at all; Mom always said that was my problem I never thought any thing threw." Aubrey smiled at his companion's innocent voice. Edward scratched his head as if recalling his mother voice in his mind.

A scream interrupted there chat, it sounded as if it came from only a few blocks down. Edward and Aubrey glanced at one another. By the time they had reached the corner a crowd had already formed around the scene. From the bits and pieces the two could pick up a young boy had tried to steal a piece of fruit for him and his starving sister but had been caught. And the price for thievery was high; two fingers. Edward turned to walk away obviously having seen many of these public displays many times in his travels. Aubrey turned to follow but the whimpering and pleading of the boy caused him to freeze. It was on thing to down one to powerful to admit defeat but to cause harm to some one who would stoop so low as to beg for forgiveness was another case. He heard the jeers from the crowd.

"Suck it up boy and take your punishment."

"Coward!"

"Thief!"

Their taunting was endless. "Come on Aubrey I want to check out a few stores before the morning rush arrives."

Would he walk away from someone who needed his help? The boy was innocent only trying to feed his family. But he had committed a crime. His humanity argued with his other self. His sympathy with what he knew was right and wrong. The boy had stolen had he not? It was too late for any more argument he heard the knife swing down and the boy scream. The scent of blood filled the air. He turned to gaze upon the scene the boy sat tear streaked face holding his bloodied hand whimpering.

More jeering from the crowd, "Get out of here, coward."

"Disgrace!" The boy stood to run but stumbled and fell the crowd laughed they threw stones at him. His little sister grabbed his good hand and pulled him along the street into an alley. The crowd followed for a bit still jeering but dispensed after they ran down the alley way.

Aubrey stood watching the whole scene play before his eyes a sickening feeling in his gut. He could have done something. But why should he of the boy got what he deserved argued another less humane sounding voice. Aubrey shook his head. He did not think like that what was happening to him. A year ago he wouldn't have hesitated to help that boy. He would of thrown people out of the and fought the man of single handedly if he had, had too. But he wasn't that boy anymore the thought sent a chill down his spin as his eyes rested of the fresh pool of blood which no one had bothered to clean up. Who knew how much a one year could change a person. He was so indecisive now. He either impulsively did what he wanted or he thought about it until it was too late.

"Aubrey. Are you coming?" He spun around to face Edward whom had introduced himself to a couple of ladies obviously of upper class by the judge of their clothes. He was pointing towards Aubrey and the girls were giggling.

Aubrey had been right the women had been of upper class. There house was situated on a small hill in which over looked Venice the city whose streets where paved in water. They had ported just outside of Venice in the dry land. Rome was only a few days a way in northern Italy. Edward seemed in no hurry to get to his mother he was laughing and flirting shamelessly with the woman who had been gracious enough to invite them for dinner. Of course they would want payment later on that night.

"Kaisha" was her name she was tall and lean but by far the most beautiful of them all. She screamed like a school girl Aubrey getting little enjoyment out of it. All he could see was the distorted face of the young boy crying out in pain. If only he had helped him. . .


	10. Chapter 10 A change

Thank you to all who reviewed your input means a lot but more please. And thank you my faithful reviewer angryazngirl your input is much appreciated.

Aubrey awoke bright and early the next morning he lay naked covered in a light sheet. The woman from the night before lay molded to his side her chest heaving up and down in a rhythmical pattern. She was so warm and so fragile he could break her so easily.

Two more nights passed like this before Aubrey could convince Edward to leave. They went by horse through the back lands.

It was a beautiful scene splashes of color everywhere. The green grass swayed lightly in the warm breeze.

"Aubrey," Edward irrupted his thoughts of peace. "When we reach Rome. . ." He cut off abruptly trying to find words to phrase what would next be said. He started over "When we get to Rome . . . would you come with me to see my mother." It was the first time Edward had spoken about her since the boat and even then it had only been a brief reason of his journey to Rome. He continued. "It's just. I don't think I can do it alone. You know see her dying. . . And I saw the way you looked at that boy in the street with so much compassion." Aubrey cringed from the thought of the boy but he hid it well. "I just . . . need some one who can be there with me. She means so much to me and I left her at such a young age."

Aubrey hesitated. He had nothing better to do, "Of course."

Edward looked relieved. "Thank you."

The path darkened ahead turning into a fork in the road the forest rose up around them. Until now they had been ridding the grassy plains but now the forest came up before them. They came to a halt at the fork. They both looked each direction.

"We should split and each take a trail meet back here after a few miles?" It was more of a question then a statement.

Aubrey agreed with a nod. Edward took the left trail while Aubrey to the right.

The sunlight peaked in and out of the tree's casting eerie shadows along the forests path. Aubrey could hear the faint noises of the forest the ones that human ears would not be able to catch. The sound of trickling water from some far off stream, the rustle of leaves; the crack of a small twig from miles away, he closed his eyes it was peaceful. He'd never known greenery like this before he knew the colors yellow and white warm tones. But they didn't compare to the comforting earthy tones of brown and green. He stopped as the trail widened out. He had obviously taken the right path. The pulled on the reigns and turned around to wait for Edward at the forests entrance. Edward wasn't back yet when he arrived out of the woods. Jumping out of the saddle he collapsed on the soft earth inhaling deeply the earth it smelled delicious. He closed his eyes.

When Aubrey awoke the night was falling upon him the last traces of sunlight slowly falling behind the shadowed woods. He looked around nothing. After his eyes adjusted he saw his horse grazing a couple hundred yards away. Where was Edward? He looked around checking to see if he'd missed him laying in the tall grass somewhere. He rose calling to his horse who walked lazily toward him, not wanting to be ridden again. The path that Edward took was barely visible in the darkness but Aubrey could make it out quite clearly. The path opened wider then Aubrey's had but quickly narrowed until Aubrey had to get off his horse and walk the trees pressing against him. He didn't like the feeling something wasn't right. The trees thinned a few yards ahead and Aubrey pushed through the last bit of thorn bushes.

All he saw was yellow eyes accompanied by a monstrous face. Fangs just like his own, bloodlust just like his own. 3 more faces appeared a few feet behind the first. In the distance there seemed to be five or six more hovering over something. Wolves. Black as night the wolves seemed to be emerging from the darkened earth. Aubrey starred obviously the alpha male straight in the eyes.

It lunged and in a moment; he felt fangs pierce his skin 6 of them they had the advantage and once the scent of blood caught on to the others. They would come not want to miss the dinning. Aubrey knew he couldn't die like this. His only weakness was fire and a knife to the heart. But he could be affected by the amount of blood he was losing. He thrashed about not want them to get a good enough hold on him. He felt 4 inch claws mar his back. The only thing he could think of was where was Edward? Had he died like this? He threw another wolf off only to have it replaced by two more. His surroundings were become blurred and unfocused he could not give into these creatures. He had to fight them on their own level.

His body froze racked with shivers he was only faintly aware of the bloody massacre which was taking place on his body. It started as a small ripple snaking its way up his spine, followed by a violent stab to chest. What was happening? Was it the wolves? No, it couldn't be they were strong but not strong enough to inflict this kind of pain. He felt his bones twist, a horrible popping sound bile rose in his throat. Was this death? Or perhaps he was already dead and this was the afterlife. He chocked on a laugh making his lungs feel as if they were going to explode. How ironic after all the years of teaching of eternal life and happiness after death. This was what real awaited all the unsuspecting believers.

His vision became blurry the colors changing the forest seemed to be closing in on him. He no longer felt the wolves' lethal attack. His jaw extended ears grew and he fell to all fours fingers curled into paws his torso shortened, haunches formed. His clothes ripped from his body replaced by a thick mass of fur. He recognized this animal his needn't see his reflection. For he knew what he would see, so he had wished it so it became. His jaws closed around the throat of the wolves while he struck another across the face with his newly acquired claws. He felt the wolves' esophagus collapse, and like a rag doll he threw him away. The taste of blood was in his mouth. All reason left him no one and nothing was safe.

---------------

Sorry it took so long to update! Yeah I know I suck at life!


End file.
